


Pastime

by j_marquis, Piinutbutter



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Light Dom/sub, Multi, PWP, Post-Canon, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 18:06:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12776505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_marquis/pseuds/j_marquis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piinutbutter/pseuds/Piinutbutter
Summary: Dracula is gone, and the world is saved. That just means heroes need to find other ways to entertain themselves.





	Pastime

"You two are going to be the death of me," Trevor called out, stepping through the door of the modest house he was now calling his own. Well, their own. Technically it was in his name, but it held a population of three.

And two-thirds of that population had sent him down to the market for a truly unreasonable list of ingredients. He was glad that both of them could cook (to his surprise, Alucard was both capable of and passionate about eating normal human food). He wasn't so glad that their tastes leaned toward elaborate feasts that took ages to prepare.

"Don't tempt me," Alucard greeted him, taking a bag of vegetables from him and setting it on the kitchen table. "And go wash. You reek of the pub and pig shit."

"You don't like my natural perfume?" Trevor unloaded the rest of the numerous heavy bags he'd been saddled with, rubbing his shoulders.

"Not when it is so soured with stale beer."

"Not as sour as that expression you always have on your face," Trevor pointed out, slipping his cloak off. It was getting warmer, finally, after a winter that felt like it had lasted ages even without a vampire threatening to destroy the whole countryside throughout it. "If I agree to take a bath, will you have dinner on the table for me when I'm done?"

"If you stay in the bath long enough for us to make dinner, I’ll assume you’ve drowned." A voice came from the hallway. Sypha's arms were full of books. The first thing she'd wanted, once they'd settled here, was to start building a library.

Alucard granted her a smile. "I'm sure, once Trevor’s cleaned, the food will need time to cook, and there will be other ways to entertain ourselves."

Sypha rolled her eyes, setting her tomes down with the utmost care before coming to help them sort Trevor’s purchases. "I assume you don't mean wine and a good chat in front of the fire."

"That wasn't my intention, no." He walked over to Sypha, touched her hair gently. "If you are amenable, of course."

Sypha smiled, poking his chest. "Where's all this friskiness coming from, lately? Are you a vampire or an incubus?"

"I suppose with the comfort of peace, I seek excitement." He laughed, slightly, moved closer to her.

"Hey, now, don't start fucking on the table until I can join," Trevor protested.

"Then go clean yourself," Sypha said, brushing a long lock of Alucard's hair out of his eyes. "I can't guarantee we'll wait for you." 

"I'm going, I'm going." Trevor trudged into the back of the house reluctantly.

Alucard leaned in, long fingers winding through the wild curls of her hair, nuzzled against her throat. "Did you find any good books today?"

Sypha chuckled as the dhampir's hair tickled her throat. "Nothing exciting, just a few spellbooks. At least one of them has a few variations on the basic lightning tricks. Now, come on." She pushed Alucard away from her, although she certainly didn't mind his closeness, handed him a bundle of vegetables. "We need to get the stew simmering, then you can go back to thinking with your dick."

"Of course, of course.” He smiled. “Anything you wish."

"Oh, you stop it with that gentleman act. I've seen you kicked in the balls." She set to work cutting the meat, letting him take the vegetables.

For all his complaining, Trevor did feel better once he stepped out of the bath. He didn't bother to put on a shirt, only a pair of night pants, before heading back into the kitchen, significantly more relaxed and less smelly.

Alucard was sitting at the kitchen table, reading one of the spellbooks while the broth simmered. Sypha was peering over his shoulder, ready to point out a discrepancy in the instructions for a flame spell, when she noticed the half-naked Belmont. She laughed. "Really, now?"

"I'd just have to take off my clothes later," Trevor rationalized, spreading his arms. "Unless I'm still not clean enough for you to touch?"

Alucard stood, slowly, approached Trevor. "What shall we do with you, then?" The way he moved then, and the hunger in his words, reminded Trevor that his companion was, in fact, a monster. A monster who had behaved himself so far, however, and that made all the difference.

"Well," Trevor muttered, but he was interrupted by Sypha's chest pressing against his back, her arms wrapping around his waist.

"I think we should have some real fun with him, this time," Sypha suggested, her chin resting on Trevor's shoulder.

"Anything you like,” Alucard promised. He loved it when she took control, even if only through sweet words and suggestion.

"What the vampire said," Trevor commented, swallowing against the sudden dryness in his throat. He still couldn't understand how he'd ended up with two companions that were not only stupidly, unfairly handsome, but who wanted him and weren't afraid to take him.

Sypha smiled, kissing his neck. "I've seen the way you look at me when I'm casting. It turns you on."

Trevor shrugged. "Not gonna deny it."

"There's something to be said for the beauty of a powerful spell," Alucard added, moving Trevor to kiss him, fierce and biting.

Sypha stepped back to admire them, removing her outer cloak and resting it on the back of a chair. "Well then, if you like my magic so much, I'm sure you won't mind if I use it on you."

Trevor's eyes widened. He made a grunt of approval, which was the best he could give Sypha with Alucard's tongue down his throat. He tilted his head back, and Alucard kept kissing him, deep and unrelenting, reaching past him to skim his hand over Sypha's hip.

Sypha grabbed Alucard’s hand, kissed his knuckles. "Let's take it out of the kitchen, you two."

Alucard nodded, releasing Trevor and pushing him gently toward the living room, and the huge rug Alucard had purchased when they first moved in. Sypha spread herself on the couch they had set up. It was a rickety thing, probably not meant for holding more than two people at once, but they lived a life of risks. She pointed to Trevor's pants. "Alucard, undress him for me, will you? Since he was nice enough to make it quick for us."

Alucard nodded and walked behind Trevor to turn him toward Sypha. He made a show of undressing him the rest of the way, exposing him slowly, hands lingering on his hips. Trevor reached behind him to tug at Alucard's hair, a childish pout on his face. "If I'm completely naked, one of you at least needs to take their shirt off."

Instead of obliging him, Alucard pushed Trevor to his knees with a smile. "Patience is a virtue."

Trevor grinned up at him. "I'm not a patient man." 

He leaned forward, his fingers coming up to touch Alucard's belt, but a disapproving cough from Sypha stilled his hand. "You didn't ask him for permission," she pointed out, amusement in her voice.

"You may remove my shirt," Alucard told him. "And then ask the lady for permission to do anything more."

Trevor rolled his eyes, but he was already enjoying himself, excited warmth spreading slowly through his body as he reached up and rucked Alucard's shirt up his stomach. Alucard had to take it the rest of the way off, and then he was bared to the both of them, scars still marring his skin.

"Can I tease him a bit?" Trevor asked, resting his broad hands on the dhampir's slender waist.

"What a vague request," Sypha teased, but she looked Alucard up and down, then nodded. "Go ahead.”

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Trevor nuzzled his cheek against Alucard's groin.

Alucard grabbed the back of his head, pushed his crotch against Trevor's face, rough. "Don't tease at promises you won't grant."

Trevor grinned. It was all too easy to bring out the more demanding side of his companions. "There will be no unmet promises here," he muttered, his mouth seeking out the heavy length of Alucard's cock beneath the fabric of his pants. He found it, and toyed with it greedily, sucking and mouthing at the tip through the dark layer of fabric.

Sypha gave Alucard nod of encouragement, casually slipping a hand between her legs.

"Expose me," Alucard ordered him, pushing Trevor back.

Trevor looked back to Sypha for permission. She waved him on. "You heard the vampire."

Trevor didn't need further instruction. He undid Alucard's simple sword belt, then leaned forward and tugged his pants down with his teeth. It didn't escape anyone's notice that Trevor was growing hard already.

Alucard yanked Trevor's head up, pushing his half-hard cock against his mouth. "You know what to do."

Trevor didn't need to be told twice. He gripped Alucard's hips, lavishing his cock with the attentions of his tongue and lips. As he angled his head and took Alucard's balls into his mouth, he was startled by Sypha's strong hands coming to rest against his back.

"Keep going," Sypha reassured him. "This shouldn't hurt too much."

For a minute, there was nothing, just the wet sounds that Trevor's mouth made as he kissed and licked along Alucard's shaft. Then, there was warmth, radiating from Sypha's fingers and spreading into Trevor's skin. At first it was mild and pleasant, but it quickly turned biting, like touching water that was nearing a boil. Trevor moaned around the cock in his mouth, arching his back, though he wasn't sure if he was trying to get away or ask for more.

Alucard stared down at them hungrily, and began to thrust lightly, pushing into Trevor's mouth. Sypha moved her hands, and the heat traveled with them, sliding down to the small of Trevor's back, then to his ass, which Sypha took a moment to squeeze. Trevor let out a noise that sounded suspiciously like a whine, squirming in her grip as he swallowed around Alucard's length.

Alucard pulled away, smiled down at Trevor, then Sypha. "I want to ride him. May I?"

"Only if I can come along for the ride. I'll take his mouth." She smoothed Trevor's hair back, gave him a sweet smile. "If he's amenable to it."

Trevor swallowed, his throat thoroughly dry. "Yeah. Yeah, that sounds great."

Alucard knelt down and touched Sypha’s shoulder. "If I offer you my mouth, can I demand Trevor prepare me?"

"That seems like a fair trade." Sypha tugged Alucard close by his hair, stole a quick kiss that Alucard deepened immediately.

Trevor climbed to his feet, letting them enjoy each other as he reached for the cabinet in the corner. They hadn't been doing this for long, but they'd gotten the rhythms down, and Trevor settled down on the floor, watching his companions press themselves against each other as he took his erect cock in hand and covered it in oil. He sat somewhat awkwardly, leaning on one hand to keep the texture of the carpet off of skin reddened and itching from Sypha's magic. 

Alucard slid down Sypha’s body, and she bared her breasts for him. He took one nipple in his mouth, toying with it, reveling in the warmth and sweetness of her skin.

Alucard and Sypha were beautiful, they really were, and Trevor had to stop himself from just pumping himself to completion. It would have been easy enough to do, watching Sypha arch into Alucard's mouth, letting out a pleased sigh.

"There's no rush," Trevor said, "But, whenever you want me again, I'm ready."

"Fingers, Trevor. Get me ready." Alucard demanded, lazily, moving to Sypha's other breast.

"Sure thing, princess." Trevor crawled behind him, tugging Alucard's pants further down his thighs. He was gentle, working his slick, calloused fingers into Alucard's body slowly. Most of it was a desire not to hurt his friend, but part of it was a desire not to get his head bitten off. And maybe a tiny bit of it was a desire to enjoy more of the show in front of him.

Alucard’s hands wandered to her thighs to smooth up her skirt, teasing. Sypha grabbed his wrist, pressing his palm between her legs and rubbing against his fingers, letting her feel how wet she was. Alucard moaned, ducked his head down, and pressed kisses to her inner thighs.

Trevor leaned over Alucard's back, kissing between his shoulder blades as he worked him with his fingers. He was prepared soon enough, but Trevor didn't rush him, just kept thrusting into him at an angle he knew Alucard liked.

Alucard all but growled at a particularly good thrust of Trevor’s fingers, and looked back at his friend. "Now."

Sypha tugged on a lock of his hair as an admonishment. "Be specific, Alucard. You don't want to confuse him."

Alucard gave them a small laugh. "Fuck me, Trevor," he clarified, before going back to Sypha, nestling his head between her legs and licking at her clit. Sypha's head fell back, and she tangled a firm hand into Alucard's hair as her hips ground eagerly against his mouth.

Trevor, meanwhile, was giddy at the idea of finally getting to fuck the dhampir properly. Alucard usually preferred to ride him, taking Trevor's cock exactly how he liked it, and as much as Trevor enjoyed that, he wasn't going to say no to a change of pace. He pushed himself into Alucard painfully slow, groaning at the tight warmth.

Alucard took the penetration in stride, only moaning under his breath. He was focused on Sypha, on opening his mouth and running his tongue along the wetness gathered between her thighs.

"You be careful with those fangs of yours," Sypha reminded.

He replied by sucking at her clit, focused on offering her as much pleasure as he could.

Trevor wrapped his arms around Alucard's chest, thrusting into him with shallow, slow movements as he watched the two of them. Alucard's skin wasn't as cool as a monster's, but it wasn't as warm as his, and it felt like a blessing, heated as he was from Sypha's hands.

Sypha moaned, soft, rolling her hips in short, quick movements. In between her pleased sounds, Sypha looked to Trevor. "You can touch him."

Given permission, Trevor's hand slid down Alucard’s chest. Alucard's swollen cock was bouncing lightly against his stomach at Trevor's movements, but Trevor gripped it in his hand, stroking him firmly.

Alucard moaned against Sypha’s skin and redoubled his efforts to get her off. His fingers teased into her as he licked and sucked, his breath coming in short, hot bursts as his own orgasm approached.

The dhampir was more skilled at this than Sypha had suspected from a pampered prince. It wasn't long before she was gripping the back of Alucard's head and rutting against his tongue, cutting off his breath for several moments as she came, twitching, into his mouth.

"Fuck," Trevor whispered at the sight, going still for a moment just to watch.

When Trevor stopped, Alucard did growl, releasing Sypha as soon as her orgasm was over. He turned, yanking his own boots and pants off and pushing Trevor onto his back to ride him properly. Trevor let out a pained groan, the carpet digging into the oversensitive skin of his back. The sensation wasn't too much of a distraction from the dhampir writhing on top of his cock, however, especially when he could see Alucard's lips still glistening from Sypha. Trevor reached up, gripping Alucard's hips, but otherwise letting him take complete control.

Sypha didn't bother to stand up and walk to the couch. She was content to sprawl on the floor and watch through eyes glazed over with satisfaction as Alucard rode himself to completion on Trevor. He took no care for Trevor's pleasure, at the moment, only his own.

Warmth splattered over Trevor's stomach as Alucard finished, grinding on his cock for a moment before going still, leaving Alucard curled up on top of him, a blush high on his cheeks. Which left Trevor inside of him, still painfully hard, but unsure if he was allowed to keep fucking him.

"So, uh..." Trevor made a vague gesture with his hand, looking between them. "Are we just gonna leave me hanging here?"

Sypha snorted, crawling over to them and trailing an idle hand over Trevor's soiled stomach. "Alucard, can you handle riding him for another minute? Otherwise he'll whine all night."

Alucard made a small noise that might have been a moan, and drew Sypha close to him to kiss her as his hips continued to roll on Trevor. Trevor let out a sigh of relief, and met Alucard’s movements with thrusts of his own. He was already close, and it didn't take him long to tense up and spill into the dhampir's body.

Alucard fell back, a satisfied smile on his sharp features. "Better?"

"Much better," Trevor muttered, at the same time Sypha made a pleased hum.

As Alucard dismounted him, some of Trevor's come sliding down his thighs at the movement, Trevor glanced back towards the kitchen. "Is the stew alright?" He'd lost track of how long they'd spent in here.

"Mm. I'll check." Alucard slid lazily to his feet, not bothering to even grab for his clothes.

Trevor's arm flopped over his eyes, blocking out the bright daylight that still streamed through the windows. Sypha rested her head on his chest, letting Alucard handle their dinner. "I'm liking this arrangement," she commented. 

"My back's going to itch like hell tomorrow," Trevor groaned, reaching down to play with Sypha's hair.

"Do you mind that?"

He smiled, tired but satisfied. "Not at all."


End file.
